This invention relates generally to motion recognition and particularly to embedding a motion sensor with a sports instrument for motion tracking and recognition.
Motion detection and recognition of a moving object, such as a golf swing, are widely used to enhance athletes' performance. The techniques for path and stance recognition for spatial accelerated motion can be used in combination with human body movements for detection of human body actions in the field of sports. Path and stance recognition for a spatial accelerated motion refers to detecting position and intersection angles of a moving object (e.g., a golf club swung by a player) at each time in the movement and obtaining real-time velocity of the mobbing object. Taking golf as an example, golf is a sport that often requires good control of motions, and an accurate analysis of the golf swing motions detected by a motion sensor can enhance golf players' performance.
To detect motion of a moving object, a motion sensor is often used to collect motion parameters associated with the moving object such as information of acceleration, velocity and position of the moving object. Some existing solutions for motion detection and recognition attach a motion sensor to the surface part of a sports instrument (e.g., rear end of a golf club, or golf gloves) used by players. However, attaching a motion sensor to the surface part of a sports instrument faces many challenges for accurate motion detection, such as making the motion sensor vulnerable for damages, affecting the holding of the sports instrument due to the attachment of the motion sensor and lack of accuracy of motion detection.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.